


Cockpit

by micehell



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-24
Updated: 2005-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Heeros should fear to tread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockpit

It was a little close in the cockpit of the Gundam, something that Heero didn’t mind in battle, but it wasn’t the most pleasant of things now. This is where the surveillance system was, though, and this mission was one that definitely held his interest.

He was wearing a smug look over the success of his infiltration. He’d had to work very hard to make it past that security system, and he was pretty impressed with himself. He’d managed to get in, get the tiny little vidcam placed, and get out again, with no one being the wiser.

The smug look faltered as he thought about what he’d risked. But looking at the view on the monitor, he was satisfied. It was worth it.

He watched as Duo unbuttoned his shirt, running his hand along his chest. It was about time. Duo had been in Deathscythe for almost ten minutes now, and all he’d done was look over some logs. For a while there, Heero’d thought that Duo really had gone to his Gundam to think.

He smirked, remembering Duo’s well-known euphemism for masturbating. It was well known because the other pilot tended ‘to think’ with a fair amount of frequency, and he always went to his Gundam to do it.

Which is why Heero had bugged Deathscythe’s cockpit. He needed to see Duo in the depths of passion. Not because he was a voyeur… well, not only because of that, anyway, but because he needed to hear the name that was on Duo’s lips when he was aroused.

He’d been on the receiving end of Duo’s flirting for a while now. So much so that it had given him hopes. But he couldn’t help wondering if those hopes were unfounded, considering the way Duo kept flirting with Wufei. And Trowa and Quatre. And pretty much everyone else he came across.

So he was determined to find out who it was that Duo was really interested in. If he’d been a different kind of person, someone who wasn’t a bit of an emotional coward, he’d have just asked. Instead he’d been physically brave, risking Duo’s wrath by breaking into his Gundam and then spying on him, all in the hopes of finding out for sure.

Heero was a little disappointed because the usually very vocal Duo was being very quiet now. That disappointment was pretty much subsumed in desire when Duo unbuttoned his pants. With both his shirt and pants open, his nipples and cock, all rosy and swollen with arousal, were clearly visible. One of Duo’s hands was tweaking at a nipple, tightening it to a hard nub. The other hand lazily stroked along the hard cock, obviously not in a hurry.

Heero felt his face heat at the sight on the monitor. His own cock was hard, twitching almost in sync to Duo’s strokes, but he wasn’t going to do anything about it here. Even if he were alone. With no one to see him… think. Of course, spandex was good for ease of movement, but it wasn’t very good at hiding anything, and it could get a little constricting. But, still, Heero wasn’t going to jerk off here.

He held out for almost ten more seconds until Duo finally made a noise, a moan from deep in his throat, almost a purr. Then Heero’s cock was in his hand, his motions mirroring Duo’s.

They drew a hand down their smooth, hard chests, trailing it down to join their other hand, one cradling their balls while the other pumped their leaking cocks. Heero imagined that it was Duo’s hand on him, that his was on Duo, and his cock swelled further at the thought.

Heero became too excited to keep to Duo’s pace, and he acquired a number of bruises as he found out that a cramped cockpit wasn’t a good place for fast and hard, but then he discovered a sweet spot, that satisfied the needs of the flesh and the needs of limited space.

He was nearing his own orgasm when he saw Duo’s hand speed up, pumping the leaking cock in quick, hard jerks. But it was Duo’s other hand, with one finger stroking into the mainly hidden, heavily fantasized about ass, that sent Heero over the edge, his cry of ‘Duo!’ followed moments later by Duo’s cry of ‘Howard!’

When he was finally capable of thought again, Heero felt torn between shock and despair. Howard?

For a moment, Heero managed to convince himself that he’d heard it wrong, but then reality reasserted itself. He couldn’t believe someone like Duo would go for Howard. Hell, he couldn’t believe anyone would go for Howard, but especially not Duo. It was wrong in so many ways; the age difference, the incestuous quality of it, the fact that it wasn’t him.

Heero sighed. He’d wanted to know, and now he did. He’d risked going up against Duo, master of revenge, all to find out that he liked someone besides Heero. All to find out he liked Howard. He really needed to get past that.

Well, he guessed you couldn’t help who you loved. He knew his own attraction to Duo hadn’t dimmed any with this new knowledge. He’d have to be brave and let Duo go, because he wouldn’t stand in the way of his happiness.

He took one last look at the monitor, where Duo had cleaned up and was now getting ready to go. But he stopped, turned back, his face directly in the vidcam’s view, and winked. “I hope you enjoyed the show, Heero. You and I will be talking later. And you could have just asked. If you had, you’d have gotten an answer you liked a lot better. Who knows, you still might. After we’ve had our little talk about who is and who isn’t allowed in my Gundam.”

Heero took a moment to bask in the glow of knowing that Duo had figured out what he’d done, and yet had let him watch. That Duo felt something for him. Heero found himself looking forward to… talking.

Then, remembering what else was going to be discussed, he took off, only hoping he could stay ahead of Duo long enough for him to cool down.

/story


End file.
